The present invention relates generally to suspension systems and more particularly to composite progressive accordion springs for use in suspension systems.
Suspension systems on vehicles work in cooperation with the tires, frame or unit body, wheels, wheel bearings, brake system, and steering system to provide safe and comfortable means of transportation. Suspension systems have several important functions, including supporting the various components of an automobile, allowing the tires to move up and down to provide a comfortable ride, allowing for rapid cornering without extreme body roll, keeping the tires on the road surfaces, preventing excessive body squat when accelerating, preventing excessive body dive when braking, allowing the front wheels to turn side-to-side for steering, and, in combination with the steering system, keeping the wheels in correct alignment.
Typical suspension systems utilize springs, swivel joints, damping devices, moveable arms and other components to accomplish these functions. The springs that are used within suspension systems have two primary functions. First, the springs jounce (compress) and rebound (extend) when the tires encounter objects and holes in the road surface. The springs also support the weight of the vehicle while still allowing suspension travel (movement).
The most common type of springs found on modern suspension systems are coil springs. Coil springs may be used on either the front or rear of the car and are typically a length of spring steel rod wound into a spiral.
Traditional coil springs have several problems. First, traditional coils have high mass which tends to lead to decreased performance in vehicles, such as with fuel economy. Second, coil springs require significant packaging space within the vehicle. This typically leads to design compromises that add mass, compromise suspension performance, and/or deteriorate styling of the vehicle. Third, traditional coils are typically limited to linear spring rates, as progressive spring rates are costly to manufacture.
It is thus highly desirable to develop a new spring mechanism for suspension systems that alleviates or eliminates these problems.
It is thus an object of the present invention to create a lower mass, lighter spring that can be designed with linear or progressive spring rates.
The above object is accomplished providing a progressive accordion spring made of fiberglass composite. This accordion spring can be designed to have either a linear or a combination of linear and progressive spring characteristics.
The accordion spring may be used on either the rear suspension or front suspension of a vehicle. To achieve a linear spring rate, the shape of the accordion spring is symmetrical with both the top and bottom surface being flat, wherein contact between the upper and lower surface within a central region will not occur until the spring is bottomed out. To achieve a bi-linear spring rate, a series of bent regions are introduced in a symmetrical manner to the accordion spring along a spoked region.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon considering the following detailed description and appended claims, and upon reference to the accompanying drawings.